Legendary Megazord
The Legendary Megazord is a giant robot formed from the Super Mega Skyship Zord and the Legendary Zords. It is the primary Megazord used by the Super Mega Rangers. Overview When the armada utilized their new growing device, one that doesn't use Zombats and can grow more than one at a time, Gosei unveiled the Super Mega Skyship, a massive Zord that houses all the other Super Mega Zords. Combined, they form the Legendary Megazord, an extremely agile and quick Zord with powerful capabilities. It's main feature is that the Megazord can open up revealing empty compartments with a wheel on the back of the Zord to open these compartments up. Normally this would simply hold a massive Cannon in the chest area and cannonballs on the arms and legs. Their normal Final Strike for this Megazord is the Super Mega Star-Burst which the afore mentioned Cannon fires at its target nonstop until the enemy is defeated. The cockpits themselves are similar to the MechaZord cockpits but instead feature a Helm instead of a Yoke and a key slot for their Ranger Keys instead of a compartment for their Gosei Morphers. While the others cockpits have seating each, the cockpit for the Super Mega Skyship's cockpit does not have a seating area and instead, the Red Ranger stands in the cockpit, especially because his Helm is much larger in size than the other's. When combining into the Megazord, the individual cockpits all converge into the Sky Ship's cockpit. Like it's namesake, the Legendary Megazord's true power comes in how the Super Mega Rangers utilize the other Ranger Keys. When they use Ranger Keys from previous teams into the keyslot, they unlock powers from previous teams into their own Megazord. This gives them an edge in versatility and power. History The Legendary Megazord was created the same time Gosei created the Legendary Morphers and the Legendary Ranger Keys with the idea that there would be a threat greater than what the Rangers could handle. With the arrival of The Armada, Gosei gave the Rangers the Morphers and, after their first General grew to massive sizes, Gosei told the Rangers of these new Zords, who used them to great effect. Components Super Mega Skyship Zord The Super Mega Skyship Zord is Troy's personal zord which is a galleon-like spacecraft. It is equipped with the Skyship Cannons, along its sides, beam cannons on its wings and lower bow, and a bladed bowsprit that is able to ram through enemy ships. When not forming the Legendary Megazord, the Skyship Zord holds the other Legendary Zords within it similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Super Mega Wheeler Zord as the second largest mecha followed by Super Mega Sub Zord, Super Mega Racer Zord, and finally the Super Mega Jet Zord. Because of this, Gosei can simply send out the Skyship to the Rangers' position when Troy calls for it (pressing 5-5-0-1 on the Legendary Morpher) as ropes drop from the Skyship to pick the Rangers up. As part of the Legendary Megazord, the Skyship Zord forms the robot's head and torso while the bowsprit forms as it's double sword. Super Mega Jet Zord The Super Mega Jet Zord is Noah's personal zord that resembles the fighter jet. It forms the right arm & helmet of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a series of beams and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannons. Super Mega Wheeler Zord The Super Mega Wheeler Zord is Gia's personal zord that resembles the trailer van. It forms the left leg of the Legendary Megazord. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. Super Mega Racer Zord The Super Mega Racer Zord is Jake's personal race car-themed zord. It forms the left arm of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. Super Mega Sub Zord The Super Mega Sub Zord is Emma's submarine-themed zord. It forms the right leg of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Other Formations Legendary S.P.D. Megazord When the Super Megaforce Rangers use the full power of the S.P.D. Ranger Keys, Legendary Megazord becomes Legendary S.P.D. Megazord with parts of the Delta Runner Zord emerging from its limb hatches. In this state, Legendary S.P.D. Megazord can use the parts of the Delta Runner Zord in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Delta Runner Zord separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the 'S.P.D. Final Strike ' during which Legendary S.P.D. Megazord fires all of Delta Runner Zord's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of bullets. Dekagokaiface.jpg|Legendary S.P.D. Megazord 's close face up Notes *Unlike its Super Sentai counterpart , Legendary Megazord did not fight in the moon in the first episode of its show. **However, there was a scene in the opening sequence where the scene where it fights in the moon is shown. **In the second episode, it did fought on the moon for a brief while. See also References Category:Zords (Super Megaforce)